My Wedding Day
by wordsmith97
Summary: Emily relives her wedding day.
1. Emily

Ever since I was a little girl I always dreamed of my wedding day. The dress, the flowers, my brand new converse. I was nervous to walk down the aisle, I had no one to escort me because my family had forgotten about me long ago. But today I look around me and I see my new family and friends. I heard the organs play the magical song, i straightened up as my heart fluttered. They giant church doors opened and I saw him there. Victor. He was beautiful and always took away my non existent breath.

I walked down the aisle and slowly walked towards him like I always dreamed of. Once I made it to the altar, Elder Gutknecht began his wedding speech. Looking at Victor my life finally felt like it was falling into place and for the first time in a long time I felt happy and complete. Oddly enough when I was pouring the…wine, I heard light footsteps while I was saying my vows. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Victoria standing there.

"I will be.." I stuttered.

"I will be your wine," Victor said looking into my eyes as he was raising the cup to his mouth. I stopped him. The church echoed with gasps and shock, I don't blame them.

"I can't do this, this isn't right." Victor looked a me with confusion. "My life was taken away, my dreams were stolen from me and now…I've taken them from someone else." I gestured to Victoria who was also in a beautiful wedding gown. She got a wide-eyed look and when Victor turned around he was shocked.

"Ever since I was a little girl I always dreamed of my wedding day. I'd always hoped I'd find someone who I was deeply in love with…silly, isn't it?" She trailed off but she spoke barely above a whisper, but I felt like she was talking to me.

"Sweetheart, I love you, but you're not mine." I spoke towards Victor and once he processed what I said he looked at Victoria longingly. The couple look happy to be reunited. Yes, I was jealous, but I don't want to ruin anymore lives like I almost ruined Victors'. I started to walk out of the church when i heard someone coming after me.

"Wait, I made a promise." I heard him say valiantly. I took a deep breath and didn't let the tears escape from my eyes and I turned to him.

"You kept your promise…you set me free." I heard my voice crack near the end so I ran to the church doors, tossed my bouquet and felt my soul finally be released to the heavens. No longer trapped in that prison I waited to find my lost love in the next life, but I am finally at peace.


	2. Victor

It had been years since I last saw Emily. Victoria and I have been married for a few years now, but it always felt like something was missing. I often dreamed of her, saw her as a mere ghost when I went into town. Victoria did make me happy and she is amazing, but when I was with Emily it was just an amazing adventure. We played together and I was ready to die so we could finally live, but she felt like she was stealing someone else's life. Victoria never felt that way, she is still grateful for what Emily did for us, I hear her pray for Emily.

"Victor? It's time for dinner, dear. I made your favorite." Victoria called out for me. I put my sketch book away after drawing Emily's face again.

" _Where ever she is I hope she's happy."_ I thought quietly to myself. I walked down the stairs and Victoria looked nervous when I came down.  
"Is everything alright?" She took a deep breath before speaking.  
"Victor, I have wonderful news," She paused before continuing. "I'm pregnant." I was shocked, but ecstatic.

"That is wonderful news darling. I'm so excited." I ran over to her and hugged her. She looked more vibrabant and beautiful than she had. We have been trying for a child for a while now and it was a relief that we'll finally be adding to our family. Our parents passed quite some time ago and only my father is still alive. He loves Victoria almost as much as I do.

"When do you want to tell my father? I'm thinking sooner rather than later, he's been so sad since my mother died he could use something to really cheer him up." I sort of thought outloud.

"Yes I was thinking this weekend we could treat him to breakfast here and I could make that tea he gave us, have a lovely morning. I've always enjoyed your father's company." She couldn't stop smiling and it lifted my heart greatly. Once the initial excitement was over we finally sat down to eat. Victoria was the best cook, she tried to teach me how to bake on several occasions, but we always end up getting covered in flour. I chuckled to myself, she had heard and kind of gave me a confused look.

I told her what was on my mind and we dove into a conversation of all the fun times we've had. Once we put the dishes away, we started to get ready for bed and we watched the sun set on the best day of our lives so far. As we were sitting on the porch a blue butterfly landed on Victoria's lap and she picked it up before it flew away. I knew in my heart that, that butterfly was Emily blessing the baby. She thinks about us too, she's our angel.


End file.
